merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur's Birthday in "The Wicked Day"
participates in the circus' performance at his birthday celebration.]] Arthur's Birthday, though a celebrated event, is also a day marked by tragedy as this day marks the deaths of Arthur's parents Uther and Ygraine about twenty-five years apart. History On the day of Arthur's birth, Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father and the King of Camelot, and the entire kingdom had cause for both great celebration and terrible melancholy. When Uther's wife, Ygraine could not conceive a child, Uther secretly made a deal with a High Priestess, his friend Nimueh, in order to conceive a son. In exchange for the creation of the life of his new son, another life had to be taken as payment. Uther made the mistake of accepting the bargain without knowing who would have to die. So, as Ygraine gave birth to Arthur, she gave her life to fulfill a deal she knew nothing about. Uther's heart was broken by the loss of Ygraine, but he loved his son, Arthur, deeply. Camelot lost its Queen, but gained a Prince. Arthur would blame himself for his mother's death for a very long time. Years later, when Arthur was a young man, his father, too, was a victim of tragedy on Arthur's birthday. ''The Wicked Day'' shows Arthur's final Birthday with his father while he is still alive. The mighty citadel is buzzing in anticipation of the prince’s birthday celebrations. Performers of all kinds arrive and a great feast is scheduled for that evening. Despite the sense of jovial excitement that is filling Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, the day's honouree, is in a bitter mood. This mood is most likely a combination of grief for the mother he never knew, guilt over the death his birth caused, and worry about his father, who has been so deeply depressed that he is nearly unresponsive. However, Arthur's spirits are soon lifted as his father, Uther, remembers that it is Arthur's birthday and says that he will be attending the festivities, despite Uther's recent depression and poor health. Unbeknownst to the celebrating royal family, their friends and loyal subjects, and the citizens of Camelot, a dark plot, created and funded by King Odin, is underfoot. As entertainers prepare for their performances, Geldred, one of the performers, searches frantically for something. When his partner, The Gleeman, asks him what he has lost, Geldred replies, "Our special gift to the Prince. I cannot find it anywhere". The Gleeman answers, "I took the liberty of ensuring their safe passage myself", then opens a box to reveal a set of three sharp throwing daggers. At the feast, Uther is in high spirits, which further delights Arthur. A circus group is performing throughout the feast and the guests are greatly enjoying themselves. The Gleeman declares his need for a volunteer and asks Arthur if he would be willing, goading him to do show by subtly calling Arthur's bravery into question. Arthur feels pressured to volunteer and, despite reservations, agrees to be The Gleeman's volunteer. Arthur heads over to the circular target-board where The Gleeman waits for him and places himself against the board. The Gleeman and Geldred strap Arthur's ankles and wrists to the restraints on the board and The Gleeman shoves an apple into Arthur's mouth. plots with Geldred]] The Gleeman nods to Geldred, who gives the wheel a push, and the target starts to spin with Arthur attached to it, making him dizzy and a bit nauseous. Another performer presents the case of knives to The Gleeman who selects a knife and holds the blade up for the crowd to see. Without even stopping to take aim, The Gleeman suddenly turns and throws the knife at Arthur. It thuds into the board, centimeters from Arthur's face. A huge gasp goes up, followed by a round of applause. As he spins, Arthur eyes the knife warily. The Gleeman takes the next knife from the case. The tension builds and suddenly, The Gleeman throws the second knife which flies through the air and thuds into the board on the other side of Arthur's head. Another round of applause erupts and The Gleeman takes the final knife from the case and waves it at Uther, who nods permission for him to throw it. Tension builds as The Gleeman takes aim. Once thrown, the blade slices into something that sounds distinctly different from wood and the crowd gasps and holds its breath for a moment. The wheel slows to a stop and the knife can be seen stuck straight into the apple. The hall erupts in applause. Arthur opens his eyes and sighs in relief. The Gleeman takes a bow and a circus man helps Arthur down from the Wheel of Death. Arthur tosses the apple and catches it, then shrugs back into his jacket with Merlin's help. Arthur then eats the apple. However, things are not as they appear to be, for the apple has been drugged with a sedative. Soon enough, Arthur appears to be thoroughly intoxicated and Merlin helps him back to his chambers for the night. However, plans are changed when Arthur, worried that Uther had become more quiet and less jovial as the celebration had continued, decides to check on his father. Once in Uther's chambers, alone with his father who had fallen asleep in his chair. Soon enough, Arthur begins to fall asleep, too. The Gleeman was also there, having stealthily followed Arthur to Uther's chambers and killed the two guards posted there, and snuck into Uther's rooms. He is just about to strike Arthur when the sedated prince catches a glimpse of him in a reflection on the wine pitcher. Arthur is able to draw his sword and parry The Gleeman's blow, but is too weakened by the sedative to defend himself. Desperately, he calls out for the guards. The Gleeman knocks Arthur's sword out of his hand and is about to strike the death blow when Uther suddenly blocks the strike of The Gleeman's sword with Arthur's sword. The Gleeman strikes again and Uther blocks the blow. They trade a series of ferocious blows, but The Gleeman is skilled and Uther too weakened by his bad health. Uther is beaten back and only narrowly avoids being killed. Arthur tries to get to his feet to go to Uther's aid, but he's too drowsy and collapses back on the floor. Uther attacks and again The Gleeman deflects the blows and kicks him in the groin. Uther looks at Arthur, kneeling and helpless but his paternal instincts kick in and he attacks with a new ferocity, taking The Gleeman by surprise and giving Uther the upper-hand. The king rains blow after blow down on the attacker, forcing him back. The Gleeman's sword is knocked from his hand and Uther prepares to deliver a fatal blow. The Gleeman suddenly draws a knife and lunges at Uther just as he thrusts his sword. The Gleeman dies and Uther's legs buckle as he falls. Arthur catches his father in his descent to the floor by the bed. Blood is staining Uther's robes and both father and son are having difficulty remaining conscious. 'Arthur's birthday ends with the last, probably most important, conversation he had ever had with his father while Uther is still alive '(transcribed below). Eventually, the guards arrive. When Gaius explains that The Gleeman's dagger had touched Uther's heart and causes internal bleeding, the next day Arthur decides to ask for magical help in order to heal his father. Merlin takes advantage of the situation and disguises as Dragoon. However, Agravaine tells Morgana about Arthur's plans which gives Morgana the opportunity to cross Merlin's attempts to heal Uther by reversing the healing spell. As a result, Uther dies an agonizing death at the hands of his daughter's magic; the last time he spoke, he uttered just one word, "Arthur". Arthur is soon after coronated as King of Camelot. Arthur's and Uther's Final Conversation ARTHUR: Father? something is very wrong, Arthur catches Uther as he sinks to the floor by the bed. Arthur's horrified to see blood staining Uther's shirt. Both Arthur and Uther have to fight to stay conscious ARTHUR: No... Guards!... I'll go get help... struggles to stand UTHER: Stay with me... ARTHUR: I'm here, Father... out Guards! Someone! We need help! UTHER: It is my time... ARTHUR: No... You can't die... UTHER: I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King... ARTHUR: I'm not ready... UTHER: You... you've been ready for some time, Arthur... ARTHUR: No. I need you... UTHER: I know I've not been a... a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry. ARTHUR: Don't say that... UTHER: Arthur's hand with all his remaining strength But know this one thing - I always loved you... slowly closes his eyes as he loses consciousness. fr:Anniversaire d'Arthur Pendragon Category:Knows the secret of Arthur's birth Category:Ceremonies and Celebrations Category:Events Category:Series 4 Events